Disney's House of Mouse
Disney's House of Mouse is an American animated television series, produced by Walt Disney Television, that originally aired from 2001 to 2003. On September 2, 2002, an all night Marathon of this show titled Night of 1000 Toons aired on Toon Disney. Disney's House of Mouse is a spin-off of the popular short-lived Disney series Mickey Mouse Works, and featured many Mouse Works shorts as well as new shorts created specifically for the spin-off series. Premise The basic premise is that Mickey Mouse and his friends run a dinner theater club called the House of Mouse in Downtown Toontown, which shows Disney cartoons as part of its floor shows. Located at a corner of an intersection on Toontown's Main Street, the club is considered a very popular destinations by the local populace. Some episodes have specific themes, with cartoons to fit that episode's theme. The theme is usually not beneficial to at least one character, usually Donald. Many characters from Disney animated films (such as Aladdin, Pinocchio, Peter Pan, The Little Mermaid, Hercules and many more) have appeared on House of Mouse, mostly as patrons and guest star performers. The show is notable for including many relatively obscure and otherwise rarely used Disney characters, often with speaking parts for the very first time. Notably, Li'l Bad Wolf and April, May and June, who had appeared very often in Disney comic books but never Before in an animated cartoon, finally made their animated debuts on House of Mouse. The show also featured some cameos by characters created for other television cartoons and theme park attractions, but these appearances were few and far between. Each episode explores the comical mishaps of Mickey and his associates running the club, which are used as wraparounds for Disney cartoons (some of which are Classic theatrical cartoons from the 1930s, 1940s, and 1950s, but most of which are reruns from Mickey Mouse Works). Characters * Mickey Mouse: Mickey operates the club as general manager and co-owner, but leaves the club's management to his friends. His main role in the club is hosting the evening's entertainment as its showbiz superstar. * Minnie Mouse: Minnie operates as the club's show planner and bookkeeper, and is responsible for the club's day-to-day administration. Her performance at keeping the club running well makes her a pillar of support in times of crisis, especially in keeping Mickey calm when he panics over a situation. * Donald Duck: Donald operates as the club's deputy manager, responsible for the overall customer service at the club and tending to the needs of VIP guests. Although a co-owner in the club, he is envious of Mickey's fame and position and tends to want to run the club himself, though his efforts are usually thwarted by his conscience preventing him betraying his friendship with Mickey. * Daisy Duck: Daisy operates as the reservation clerk for the club. * Goofy: Goofy operates as the head waiter, managing the club's restaurant operations with his usual accident-prone yet genial manner of work. Despite this difficulty, Goofy manages to ensure guests receive their meals without issues. * Pluto: Pluto operates as both the club's mascot and as a personal assistant to both Mickey and Minnie. * Horace Horsecollar: Horace operates as the club's technical engineer, in charge of the lightning, loudspeakers and video players. A recurring gag in the animated series is his habit of literally doing as told and hitting his equipment to get them working, and a tendency to state about what is wrong in general life, rather than specifically on something that just happened when asked. * Clarabelle Cow: Clarabelle operates as the club's gossip monger with her own show, collecting and spreading rumours about characters all over Toontown, although her gossip tends to occasionally cause problems as a result. * Max Goof: Max operates as the club's valet parking attendant. He tends to enjoy his work, though a number of episodes feature stories about him debating over things he witnesses or wishes to enjoy. * Huey, Dewey and Louie: Huey, Dewey and Louie operate as the club's house band. Throughout the course of the animated series' run, the trio operated under different names and genres of music, parodying noted music bands of the time - The Quackstreets Boys, Quackwork, Kid Duck and The Splashing Pumpkins. * Gus Goose: Gus operates as the club's chef, but his notorious gluttony tends to cause him to eat the food he prepares for guests before it is served. * Magic Mirror: Magic Mirror acts as the club's on-site consultant, often providing advice when asked by Mickey and his friends, as well as answering queries about the club's guests. * Mike: Mike is a talking microphone, who operates as the club's announcer. The character is mainly involved at the beginning and end of the episodes, the latter often involving him providing a fictional advert connected to one of Disney's characters, cartoons of animated films. * Penguin waiters: The penguin waiters from Mary Poppins operate as the waiting staff of the club, assisting Goofy. * Animated brooms: The brooms from Fantasia's The Sorcerer's Apprentice operate as the janitors of the club, mainly keeping it clean. * Pete: Pete is show's main antagonist and the club's shady landlord. Episodes featuring him tend to involve him seeking a way to shut down the club - per a contract he made with Mickey at the start of the animated series to own the House of Mouse, the club can only be shut down if there is no show going on. His efforts to do so always backfire. Voice cast * Wayne Allwine as Mickey * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Fairy Godmother & Duchess * Tony Anselmo as Donald, Huey, Dewey & Louie * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy, Horace Horsecollar & Pluto * April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow * Jason Marsden as Max Goof * Frank Welker as Gus Goose * Tony Jay as Magic Mirror * Rod Roddy as Mike * Jim Cummings as Pete Disney character voice cast * April Winchell as Mother von Drake, Lydia Pearson & Pelican * Bobcat Goldthwait as Pain * Brad Garrett as Muncey * Carolyn Gardner as Snow White * Corey Burton as Ludwig von Drake, Grumpy, Timothy Mouse, Chernabog, White Rabbit, Doorknob, Tweedledee, Tweedledum, Caterpillar, Mad Hatter, Captain Hook, Zeus, ’How to’ Narrator, Super Goof Narrator, Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore, Chief O’Hara, Radio announcer, Female von Drake, Goatman * Diane Michelle as Daisy * Eddie Carroll as Jiminy Cricket * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Turtle * Frank Welker as Figaro, Salty the Seal, Aracuan Bird, Butch the Bulldog, Abu, Pegasus, Cri-Kee, Abominable Snowman, Dogs, Lion * Gilbert Gottfried as Iago * James Woods as Hades * Jeff Bennett as Dennis the Duck, Reluctant Dragon, Mr. Toad, King of Hearts, Magical Mouse, Mr. Jollyland, Salesman, Shelby & Turkey * Jennifer Hale as Cinderella & Princess Aurora * Jerry Orbach as Lumière * Jess Harnell as Buzzie, Dizzy, Flaps & Dodger * Jim Cummings as Big Bad Wolf, Humphrey the Bear, Kaa, King Larry, Ed the hyena, Weasels, Projector, Zeke, Censor Monkeys & Donald's Lawyer * Jodi Benson as Ariel & Belle * John Cleese as the Narrator * John Fiedler as Piglet * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar * Kevin Schon as Timon & Happy * Kath Soucie as Bimbettes & Perdita * Louise Chamis as Witch * Mark Moseley as Mushu * Matt Frewer as Panic & Toymaker * Maurice LaMarche as Mortimer Mouse, March Hare, Basil of Baker Street, Ratigan, Scuttle * Michael Welch as Pinocchio * Monique Beasley as Additional voices * Orlando Vigiani as Shelby * Pat Musick as Fiddler Pig * Peter Cullen as Eeyore * Richard White as Gaston * Robby Benson as Beast * Russi Taylor as Clara Cluck, Fairy Godmother, Fauna & Duchess * Samuel E. Wright as Sebastian * Steven Curtis Chapman as Thomas O'Malley * Susanne Blakeslee as Cruella de Vil * Tony Jay as Magic Mirror, Shere Khan & Ostrich * Tress MacNeille as Chip, Dale, Queen of Hearts, Flora, The Fates, 'Catch a Man' Instructor voice * Will Ryan as Willie the Giant International releases For informations about international dubs and releases, House of Mouse/International. Category:2001 animated television series Category:2000s American television series